To Learn About Loss is to Learn About Life
by lionheartilly
Summary: It is the anniversary of Itachi's death, unbeknownst to Sarada Uchiha. When she questions her father's unusual behavior, Sakura informs Sarada of this. Sarada, being as stubborn as her mother and father insists that her Papa not be alone. Sarada seeks him out to find him at the Uchiha Cemetery. What can a little girl do but learn about loss and the life it has created.
1. Chapter 1

To Learn about Loss is to Learn About Life

The morning dawned, bright and chipper in the village of Konoha. Birds were singing in the trees, the sounds of voices sounded outside of excited children, shouting and laughter ringing through the air. The windows were open in the Uchiha home, blowing in the fresh summer breeze. The village was busy with it's usual weekend hustle and bustle. The sun shone vividly in the cloudless, azure sky.

Sasuke Uchiha sat quietly at the kitchen table, hands folded to his mouth, staring blankly at the Sunday paper in front of him while his young daughter finished her breakfast. His plate of food still sat in front of him, but untouched. His wife, Sakura, was busy cleaning up the mess made from breakfast. Not a peep was coming from any of the Uchiha, but Sasuke didn't miss the small glances that came periodically from his little girl at the other end of the table. He didn't miss the subtle nuances of her tugging at her red framed glasses, or her pushing them up the bridge of her nose in attempts to peer at her more solemn than usual father.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice sounded from behind him. "You didn't touch your food." She observed quietly for a moment, standing next to her husband.

"Sorry. Not hungry today I guess," was all he responded with, and he knew he sounded cold, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to sit and carry on a cheerful conversation with anyone, in truth. The day outside definitely did not define how he was feeling on the inside. At least if it had been dark or stormy and rainy today, then it might at least mirror his mood in some way.

"I hope you're not coming down with anything," Sakura stated worriedly as she reached out and removed the plate from in front of her husband. "I'll save this for you for later then. Maybe you'll feel like eating something in awhile."

"I'm done!" a 6 year old Sarada Uchiha piped up, pushing her plate back from her, and Sasuke gazed down at her plate as the young girl started to jump up from her seat. " It's so nice out there! Can I go outside today, Mama?"

"Sarada," Sasuke's deep voice spoke up, maybe sounding a bit more intimidating than he had intended. "What do we do with our plates when we're done eating?"

Sarada bowed her head slightly and blushed behind her spectacles. "I'm sorry, Papa. I forgot. We rinse them off and put them in the sink," she replied shyly, retrieving her plate from the table and walking as fast as she could get away from her father, not wanting to further anger him.

"Sasuke, what is it with you today?" Sakura questioned her husband as Sarada brought her plate to the sink, just barely reaching it enough to rinse off her own plate. She couldn't help but notice just how far away Sasuke seemed today. "You don't seem like yourself at all."

"I'm fine," he responded coldly before standing up from his seat and walking past the two girls standing together at the sink, not bothering to acknowledge either one like he normally did, even if it was subtle. Sakura stared at him, emerald green eyes widened in shock. "I'm going for a walk." He grabbed his long, black traveling cloak down from the coat rack, swung it swiftly over his shoulders and was out the door in a flash. Sarada peeked around from her mother's side as she watched her father leave. The door slammed shut a little harder than it should have, causing both Sakura and Sarada to jump. Clearly he wasn't fine.

"Mama, did we do something to make him mad?" Sarada asked her mother worriedly, staring up at her, her hand clutching Sakura's white arpon and tugging at it slightly.

Sakura sighed and looked down at her daughter's concerned expression. "I don't know what's wrong with him today. He seemed just fine yesterday, but it's like something is bothering him. It's hard to figure your father out sometimes when he won't talk." She gazed upward, her eye catching the calendar hanging on the wall next to the fridge. Sakura's felt her blood run cold as her eyes stared at the date circled on the calendar. Today's date. The date circled on the calendar... no wonder Sasuke wasn't himself today. The significance of that date. "Ohhhh," she breathed, slamming a hand to her forehead. "I am so stupid. SO stupid," she chided herself, and Sarada stood there with her head tilted slightly, one eyebrow raised looking at her mother.

"Okay, Mama, I'm ready for an explanation," the young Uchiha child stated firmly, folding her orange-clad arms over her chest. "Why are you and Papa being so... so _strange _today!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she whirled around to stare at her younger daughter, and she couldn't help but laugh at just how much Sarada looked and sounded like Sasuke right at that very moment. The typical eyebrow raise, the arms folded, the irritated expression, but her temper was bordering on her own. "I'm sorry, Sarada. Maybe it's time you knew about why your Papa gets like this sometimes." Sakura sat down in one of the chairs at the table and patted her lap for Sarada to come and join her. The little girl quickly hopped up into her mother's lap. "I think it's time you learn about your Grandma and Grandpa Uchiha and your Uncle Itachi."

Sarada's curious eyes rounded out even more as she studied her mother's features conspicuously. "I've heard Papa mention them a few times, and whenever I asked, he'd poke me in the forehead and tell me 'some other time, Sarada' before walking away," she added, rubbing at the middle of her forehead.

Sakura smiled. "Yes. You see, your Uncle Itachi used to do that to your Papa all of the time. Uncle Itachi is your Papa's older brother, you see. Your Grandma Mikoto and Grandpa Fugaku are your Papa's Mom and Dad, just like we are to you and just like Grandma Mebuki and Grandpa Kizashi are my Mom and Dad."

"When do I get to meet them!" Sarada asked her mother anxiously, small hands brought up into excited fists near her face, much like Sakura used to do when she was younger.

"Well, that's the thing. You can't meet them. Not for a very long time," Sakura sighed sadly as she put her arms around her daughter and squeezed her close. "You see, Uncle Itachi and your Grandma and Grandpa died a long time ago when your Papa was just a boy."

Sarada gasped and pulled back from her mother's embrace. "You mean they're already gone and I'll never get to meet them?" her eyebrows drew upward in a pout.

Sakura nodded her rose-colored head sadly. "That's right, dear. I'm sure that's where your Papa is right now. He is most likely visiting the Uchiha Cemetery right now. That's where they're buried at along with the rest of his family and clan." Sakura pushed the bridge of her daughter's glasses up her small nose. "You see, today is the anniversary of Uncle Itachi's passing, and so your Papa probably just wants to go and visit where he's buried. It's something he's done for a very long time, every since he and I have been together. I usually go with him, but I guess he wanted to be alone today."

Sarada scruched up her thin, black eyebrows. "Papa shouldn't be alone today, Mama. He needs us!" She jumped off of her mother's lap and ran to the front door.

"Sarada! Wait! Where are you going?" the rosette called out to her young daughter.

"It's alright, Mama! I'll be back later!" the little ebony-haired girl called out as she tugged on her sandals. "I have something I need to do!" Sakura watched her daughter's onyx eyes twinkling, and she knew that look. Sarada had something up her sleeve, and as tempted as she was to follow her girl, something told Sakura that maybe she should let this one go. She watched the little girl rush out the front door excitedly.

"What on earth has gotten into her all of a sudden?" Sakura questioned out loud to no one but herself as she watched Sarada out of the window, rush away from their home.

Sarada raced down the busy streets, ignoring all the people calling out to her or the sounds of the kids playing in the park as she ran by. She had her mind set on something else that was far more important. Her little legs burned as she sprinted as fast she could, finally approaching the place she wanted to be, and that right in front of Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sarada opened up the doors and stepped inside, her little cheeks flushed red from running, and she bent over placing her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Sarada!" came a familiar, sweet voice that the young Uchiha girl had come to love. "What on earth are you doing here and why are you so out of breath?" A woman glad in purple with long, waist-length blond hair and a fringe of bangs falling over one side of her face walked around the counter and crouched down in front of the child..

"Aunty-Ino-today-is-really-important," Sarada panted and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her sweaty nose.

"Alright, alright. Calm down now and catch your breath and then you can tell me what's so important," Ino replied as she stood up and placed a hand on Sarada's shoulder, leading her over to a chair behind the counter so the small girl could sit down.

"I had to get here as fast I could. I really really need flowers today, Aunty Ino!" the young girl insisted, her eyes wide with persistence and Ino was taken slightly aback.

"What on earth do you need flowers for, hun?" Ino questioned after Sarada had finally caught her breath.

"Well you see, I learned in school that when someone dies, you bring flowers to where they're buried at, and so I _need _to get flowers! I need three of them!" Sarada insisted. "And I need to hurry!"

"Flowers for when someone dies?" Ino inquired, hands on her hips and thoroughly confused. "Now who, pray tell, died and needs flowers?"

"It's for my Uncle Itachi and Grandma and Grandpa Uchiha!" Sarada's little face scrunched up frustratingly. "But I have to hurry or I might miss out on finding Papa and giving them their flowers!"

"Oh... oh my goodness," Ino breathed staring down at the small, determined girl in front of her. Sarada tried not to notice the tears that had began gathering in her Aunt Ino's eyes. She didn't have time for that today as much as she loved her Aunty, but Papa was more important right now and she had to go find him and bring them all flowers. "Okay, we'll get you some flowers for your Uncle and your grandparents," Ino stated shakily as she turned her back on Sarada and began walking towards the sorts of flower arrangements while wiping tears away from her eyes, and Sarada wondered absentmindedly why on earth Aunty Ino was crying. All she wanted was some flowers. "How about some white chrysanthemums? They're beautiful and have a lot of meaning to them." Ino spoke up, her voice much clearer.

"Those are perfect!" Sarada cheered as Ino handed her small bundle of three, fully bloomed, pure white chrysanthemum flowers. "I have to go get these to Papa right away so we can give one to Uncle Itachi and Grandma and Grandpa Uchiha!" Her little face fell as she realized she left her money purse at home. "Aunty Ino, I forgot to bring my money with me."

"That's alright, Sarada," Ino ruffled the little girl's hair. "You don't have to pay for them this time. It's on the house. Besides, these are special flowers for very special people, right?" She smiled at her little adopted niece and winked one blue eye at her playfully. " Now you better get going! Tell your Mama I said hi when you see her and to stop by and see me, okay?"

"You bet! Thanks, Aunty Ino!" Sarada thanked the older woman before rushing out of the door and down the street once more to the outskirts of the village.

Sarada remembered that there was a cemetery out this way, but the one in particular that stood out in her mind was the one near the ruins of where the Uchiha Clan's small village had once resided just outside of the Leaf. In that area, there was an old rickety fence that had surrounded a lot of different sizes and shapes of gravestones and wooden crosses. On that fence hung the Uchiha family's crest, and so Sarada, using her sharp intel, knew that this was where her Papa would be. She slowed down her running to a fast walk, heart pounding heavily in her chest as she approached the cemetery. The familiar Uchiha crest came into view on the rickety fence as trees surrounded the area. A light breeze was blowing the leaves on the trees. The sunlight peeking through casting various patterns of light and shadows scattered across the ground.

The little Uchiha girl's heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of a dark cloaked figure knelt down in front of three particular gravestones. They appeared to be the largest ones out of all the many gravestones scattered about in the cemetery. Gasping quietly, she hurriedly hid behind a tree and peered around it, instantly knowing it was her Papa. The breeze picked up, blowing back his coat in waves, his black, spiky hair brushed back from the sides of his face. Sarada could see his mouth moving, and she snuck behind another tree, still holding the flowers safely in her hands so she could get a better listen of what her Papa was saying.

"You should see Sarada," Sasuke's voice resounded, deep and husky. "She's growing up so fast. Too fast sometimes. She's too smart for her own good. She's already started at the academy and has excelled so much. She studies hard, just like we did, Itachi. Though, I gotta admit, she's picked up one of her mother's not-so-desirable traits," Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Reminds me of you sometimes, Mom. Her and Sakura, they can both get a little scary."

Sarada giggled behind her hand at this revelation. So she scared her Papa, huh? She'd have to remember that one and tell Mama all about it when she got home.

"You should see Sakura too. She's changed so much from when we were all kids," Sasuke spoke back up. "She's grown up from an annoying fangirl obsessed with everything I did to become the best medical ninja in Konoha, and she can pack a punch too. Literally. She's quite the konoichi, and I'm beyond proud of her. She works a full time job and then some at the hospital and is the head medical nin in the hospital. She even surpassed her own master," Sasuke stated with a sense of pride in the tone of his voice.

"Tsunade taught her well, what with her being a legendary Sannin and all, I guess it's no surprise. I wish you could have met her and got to know her. She turned out to be something I never thought she would. She gave us Sarada too, and I'm proud to call her my wife." Sasuke paused for a moment and Sarada watched a small smile appear on her father's face. "You know, she wears our family crest proudly on her back, just like my daughter does," Sasuke sighed and he reached a hand out to one of the stones. His fingertips grazing it ever so lightly. "I know it's been a long time, but I miss you all so much. Especially you, Itachi. I wish you could have known both Sakura and Sarada. You would be proud to call them Uchiha."

Sarada listened closely and quietly as she drew her knees up to her chest from behind the tree she was positioned at. Her father had now grown quiet, and the little girl was feeling her eyes getting droopy. She'd give him just a moment alone and rest her eyes for just a minute, not sure why she was suddenly feeling so sleepy...

She closed her eyes for just a moment, and heard a strange sound, like the wind had picked up violently, but was not blowing her hair or her clothes or even her. She opened her eyes to find herself engulfed in a brilliant, white world. She shielded them with her hand, allowing them to adjust to the overwhelming light, and squinted as she spotted something in the distance. Three figures were approaching her. Sarada tilted her head curiously, unsure if she should run or stay put, but something told her she wasn't in any immediate danger.

The three figures had now taken a full shape in front of her and Sarada studied each of their faces closely, her eyes squinting as she took in each of their features. There was a woman there with long, black hair falling to the middle of her back. She wore a blue dress with a tan colored apron tied around it. There were two men on either side of her, both taller than her. One with shorter, dark hair dressed in a kimono and pants reaching barely above his ankles. Another one was dressed in a red robe wrapped around his body, his long, black hair tied into a ponytail. The one with the ponytail appeared younger than the other two. She noticed each one of them had the same face-framing bangs that hung down the sides of their faces and to the ends of their jaws. They also all had the exact same onyx black eyes as her Papa and herself. Each of them were smiling at her.

Sarada gasped. "I... you are, you can't be, can you?" The little girl stammered, staring up at all of them, unsure of what to say or think.

"Well, I don't know who else we would be, Sarada Uchiha," the man with the ponytail spoke up first. "But maybe we ought to tell you who we are. These two people next to me are Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, your grandparents. And I'm-," he began to speak but Sarada cut in.

"Oh! OH! You're Uncle Itachi! You must be! Mama told me about you! Every time I would ask Papa about you, he'd poke me in the forehead and say 'some other time, Sarada' and it always made me so mad!"

Itachi laughed and rubbed at the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that. That's something I sort of used to do your father all of the time when we were growing up. I guess it passed on to him."

"Wait? You used to do that to Papa... So you _are _Uncle Itachi? And Grandma? And Grandpa too? Mama told me that you guys died... so if you died, how are you here with me right now?" Sarada folded her arms once more and surveyed each one of them much like her father used to when he wasn't so sure if he could trust someone or something.

Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku all chuckled warmly at the confused little person standing in front of them. "I suppose you could be dreaming and your subconscious called to us, sweetheart," Mikoto smiled warmly down at her granddaughter. "Oh, Sarada Uchiha, look at you! You look so much like your father." She stooped down to eye level in front of her and ran her fingertips tenderly down the side of Sarada's face. "Look at her, Fugaku. She's so much like our Sasuke."

Fugaku gave a short nod, followed by a small smile at his little granddaughter standing in front of him, and Sarada stared back up at him. He seemed to be less of an affectionate man. Not much like her Mama or her Papa at all, really, but she could see the pride showing in her grandpa's black eyes. "Indeed. I would not have expected any less from the newest member of the Uchiha Clan." He gave Sarada a knowing wink, causing the girl to burst into a wide smile.

"She has the look of her mother too and just as beautiful as her mother," Itachi pointed out, smiling making Sarada beam with joy.

"I've been studying real hard at the academy too, just like Papa and Mama did!" Sarada jammed a thumb proudly into her chest. "I'm at the top of all my classes and Papa has even taught me how to master the Fireball Jutsu technique already!"

"Well then. That's my girl," Fugaku spoke up proudly, placing a large hand on top of Sarada's head.

All three of her family members stood smiling at her with the same looks of pride her Papa would give her when she would bring home perfect marks on her homework and top test scores. It was also the same look he had given her when she very first mastered the Fireball technique. This made Sarada's heart swell in her chest.

"She is definitely her father's daughter," Itachi grinned as he stooped down now as well to eye level with his niece. "We are so proud of you, Sarada. I'm sure your Papa is very proud of you as well."

Sarada stopped for a moment, staring at Itachi, studying the lines engraved into his face and her little face fell. "Papa is really sad today, Uncle Itachi."

The smile faded from Itachi's face and was replaced with a soft look of concern. "Why is your Papa sad today, Sarada?"

"Well, it's because of you guys. He really misses you all." Sarada stood thoughtfully for a moment, before he eyes began lighting up and her face brightened once more. "Hey! I have an idea! Maybe you all could come back with me for just a little bit and go see Papa! If he saw you guys it might cheer him up!" Itachi stood up and exchanged brokenhearted glances with his parents. Sarada did not miss the expressions on any of their faces. "You can't come with me, can you?" she confirmed sadly. "But if Papa doesn't see you, he might never get happy again."

"Now, Sarada. You know that's not true," Mikoto told her granddaughter gently, brushing back strands of hair that had fallen onto the little girl's forehead. "Sometimes when people miss someone a whole lot, they feel sad for a little while, but it's not forever. Your Papa will feel better very soon, and besides," she grinned and tapped the little girl on her nose.

Itachi crouched down once more. "Your Papa has something very important in his life right now that would easily make him happy," he finished for his mother, giving her a knowing glance and Mikoto smiled happily.

"Really? What is that?" Sarada asked, scruching her nose up and pushing the bridge of her glasses back up her nose once more.

"Why it's you, of course," Itachi told his young niece reaching out to poke her gently on the forehead, just like her Papa did and just like he used to do for Sasuke. "You and your Mama. You both make your Papa, my little brother, very happy and that's saying something because it's hard to make your Papa happy," Itachi chuckled causing Sarada to giggle herself.

"Uncle Itachi, can I ask you something?" Sarada began nervously, staring down at her sandaled feet. Itachi gave her a small nod followed by a 'hmm' sound. "I was just wondering... how did you all die? Papa won't tell me and neither will Mama, so I thought maybe you could."

"Sarada, when the time is right, your Papa will tell you what happened, but for now, you shouldn't worry about such things as that," Itachi explained gently. "Those things aren't important."

"Sarada," Fugaku began to speak, leaning down toward his granddaughter and changing the subject. "We have to be going soon, but I have a message that I want you to give your father from me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Grandpa. I can do that," Sarada nodded her raven head seriously, her onyx eyes staring up sincerely into his own.

"Tell your Papa 'Well done, my son. I'm very proud of you'," Fugaku told her. "Can you remember that?"

"Yes, Grandpa. I can remember that," Sarada replied as the man stood tall once more. She looked over at her Uncle and her Grandma, both still smiling at her, but this time, their smiles appeared somewhat sad. "It's time for you to go now, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Sarada. I'm sorry, but we only have very limited time to be here with you. When you wake up, your Papa is going to need you, so you have to go and be with him and your Mama because we can't be there for them like you can anymore," Itachi explained gently and Sarada could feel her eyes burning. She couldn't stop the tears that had welled up and leaked out from behind her glasses. "Hey now," her Uncle said gently as he brought his fingertips up and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face now.

"I'm sorry," Sarada hiccuped and squeezed her onyx eyes shut. Her uncle's warm, solid hands did not move away from her face.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay to cry. Especially if someone you love is leaving, or if you miss someone who's already gone. Lots of people do. It's not a bad thing," he told her with a softness in his tone that sometimes reminded her of how her Papa would talk to her Mama when Mama was upset or sad.

"Papa doesn't," Sarada replied indignantly through her tears, and Itachi laughed.

"Well, your Papa is a special case. He's always been hopelessly bad at showing what he feels on the outside," Itachi replied.

Sarada threw herself into the arms of Itachi and her grandmother, while Fugaku stood near and placed his hand once more on top Sarada's head. "I know you have to go, but I don't want you to. I wish I could have more time with all of you. Papa misses you so much and he needs to see you guys too. It's not fair that he can't see you either," the little Uchiha girl sobbed into her Uncle's shoulder. She had taken an instant liking to Itachi and didn't want him to go, and more than anything she wanted her Papa to see him again, because she knew today was the anniversary of Itachi's death. If only there were some way... but Sarada knew that it was futile, sad as it made her feel.

"Tell your Papa we all love and miss him very much, Sarada," Mikoto told her granddaughter gently, as the little Uchiha girl pulled back from Itachi's shoulder and sniffled. Mikoto leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"We'll see him again some other time," Itachi replied, poking Sarada on the forehead once more and smiled at her. She felt her grandfather's fingers squeeze the top of her head gently and she gazed up at him with a watery gaze. Their images were slowly fading away now.

"We all love you, Sarada and we are so proud of you," her grandmother told her as they began to draw back, further and further and further until they were gone from her sight.

"Goodbye Uncle Itachi, Grandma Mikoto and Grandpa Fugaku," Sarada sniffled, wiping the tears from her face and everything darkened around her.


	2. Chapter 2

To Learn about Loss is to Learn About Life

She awoke with a start, letting out a surprising shout as a pair of strong arms clad in soft black lifted her up. "Papa!?" she exclaimed confused, realizing she was still behind the tree and that Sasuke was now holding her up. She had fallen asleep? Was everything she just saw a dream? She looked down at her hand still clutching the small bundle of flowers.

"Sarada," Sasuke began, sounding surprised. "What on earth are you doing all the way out here all by yourself? Why were you sleeping behind that tree?"

Sarada stared up worriedly at her Papa, afraid that she may have angered him, but he did not appear to have been mad at her, not by the expression on his face, but more surprised and a little worried about her being out here all by herself. "Papa, I had to come! Mama... Mama told me that today is the day that Uncle Itachi died. It's the anniversary is what she called it."

"She did, did she?" Sasuke questioned, his voice stiffening slightly. "Tell me, Sarada. What do you know about your Uncle Itachi?"

Sarada's face brightened. "Papa! I just met Uncle Itachi! For the very first time! He's amazing! I know why you love him so much!"

Sasuke stumbled back slightly, his one visible, onyx eye widenining in shock. "How... how did you meet him?"

"Well it's weird...," Sarada began thoughtfully. "You see while I was asleep, Uncle Itachi and Grandma Mikoto and Grandpa Fugaku all came to visit me while I was sleeping. They said that they were real super proud of me and that Mama is beautiful and that I look just like you and Mama, but I look more like you than Mama. They also said I'm just as smart as you, and Uncle Itachi poked my forehead."

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off his little girl, and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what had happened in this dream of hers and how she saw Itachi and his parents. Sighing in defeat, Sasuke rose to his feet and took Sarada's hand in his. "Come with me, Sarada and bring your flowers."

The little girl did as she was told, holding the flowers in one hand while squeezing her father's fingers tightly with her other one and the father and his daughter began making their way toward the three gravestones where Sasuke had been sitting prior to Sarada's little nap. The stones came into view and each one was marked very visibly with names. 'Itachi Uchiha Beloved Brother and Son' 'Mikoto Uchiha Loving Mother and Wife' 'Fugaku Uchiha Devoted Father and Husband.'

"Papa," Sarada began, sounding a bit apprehensive and Sasuke looked down at his little girl, who's face was staring straight forward at the graves of her Uncle and her Grandparents.

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed in his throat, knowing his daughter and knowing exactly what she was going to ask him, and so he prepared himself.

"Will you please tell me how Uncle Itachi, Grandma and Grandpa died? I really want to know," she said, her voice soft and eyes still pointed straight ahead.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his locks of hair. "It's alright, Sasuke," came a voice from behind them both, and they turned around to see Sakura standing there, a serious expression on her face. "I think it's time for her to know the truth." She approached her husband and daughter, placing a hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder. "I would rather her hear that truth from you, than hear rumors about it at school from people who don't know all the facts."

"I suppose you're right," Sasuke let out another sigh and he knelt down in front of the graves so he could be at eye level with Sarada. Sakura stayed right behind his shoulder, keeping her hand firmly on top of it, and he appreciated his wife was there for moral support. What he was about to tell his daughter was going to be the hardest thing in his entire life, and depending on how Sarada took it, it might change her perspective on many things. "The first thing you need to know, was that your Uncle Itachi was a true hero of the Hidden Leaf. No matter what you might hear about him in the future, always remember this, Sarada." The little Uchiha girl nodded her raven head, staying quiet as her father began speaking.

He explained what happened between the Uchiha Clan and the Hidden Leaf Village. He told Sarada all about the coup de tat that the Uchiha Clan had been plotting, explaining that there were some people in the world who just weren't very nice and craved power over other things, but that if the coup happened, this could start a great war, and war was something that nobody ever wanted to experience. He explained how is brother, her uncle, Itachi was a double agent for both the Hidden Leaf and the Uchiha Police force. He worked as member of the ANBU black ops for the Hidden Leaf and underneath his father, her grandpa. He told her about how because of this, Itachi was given orders to massacare the entire Uchiha Clan. He told her about Shisui Uchiha. About how he and Itachi were best friends, and how he wanted to save the clan by placing them under a genjutsu, but that one of the evil elders of the Leaf, who was long since dead now, stole that opportunity to save the clan away from annhilation by stealing his right eye which ultimately lead to his death.

Sarada listened very intently and quietly, not taking her eyes off of her father as Sasuke relayed the entire story to her. "The Leaf ordered Itachi to kill the entire clan so it would put a stop to their plans. They threatened Itachi and told him that if he did not do it, they'd take the life of every Uchiha themselves as well as kill me."

Sarada gasped. "Oh no, Papa!"

"Yes... so your Uncle Itachi had no choice. He had to kill his entire clan, and that includes your Grandma and your Grandpa, so that the world would stay at peace and not break into another war, and so that the village would be protected," Sasuke continued to explain, not breaking stride now.

Sakura cleared her throat, indicating she wanted to interrupt. "However, Itachi did what he did because of your Papa. He wanted to save your Papa's life as well. More than anything, all of the things Itachi did was for your Papa and to protect him and his life. If he hadn't done that, then everyone in the Uchiha Clan would have died, including your Papa and you would have never been born, Sarada." Sarada's eyes widened, but she continued to keep quiet as she looked back and forth between her Papa and her Mama.

"I never knew the truth about your Uncle Itachi until it was too late," Sasuke told his daughter. "For so long, I fostered a hatred toward him that would continue to grow and get worse over the years because I never knew the truth of why he slaughtered our entire Clan all in one night. I wanted revenge for the Clan, but I now know that revenge was the wrong path to take."

"Why, Papa?" Sarada asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"That's a story for when you are older," Sakura spoke up for Sasuke, knowing that her husband wouldn't be entirely sure how to answer that question, and he brought his hand over his shoulder to squeeze his wife's hand, still placed there, thankful for her response.

"Your Uncle Itachi was devastated over what he had to do. He once showed me all of his memories and it broke his heart. Over all our years together growing up I'd never once seen Itachi shed a tear, and that night he cried like I had never seen before, right before he killed our Mom and Dad, and right after I tried to attack him with a kunai. It was something I had completely forgotten. Everything I was told about Itachi was the truth, and this truth hurt him for years and years, though he'd never openly admit it. He even worked for the Akatsuki as spy just so he could keep an eye on me and make sure nothing happened to me."

Sasuke sighed. "Then the day came where your Uncle and I ended up in battle with each other. I also didn't know this, but at the time, your Uncle Itachi was very very sick with a mysterious and fatal illness. He engaged me in battle, knowing full and well that he was dying, but I had no idea at the time that he was so ill. His body was beyond repair, and towards the end of our fight when both of us were exhausted, he succumed to his illness."

_Itachi walked on slow, unsteady feet toward Sasuke, one hand reaching out for his face, ready to take his eyes. Closer and closer he got, only stopping as he coughed and choked up blood into his hand. Sasuke was frozen with fear, out of chakra, not knowing where to go or where to turn. He was backed up against a broken wall of all that remained of the Uchiha hideout, the clan's crest, the paint faded in color, on the cracked stone behind him. There was no time to breathe, no time think, no time to panic. Itachi was going to steal his eyes. And then... out of nowhere, two fingertips poked him right in the middle of his forehead. _

_"Forgive me, Sasuke, but... this is it," Itachi's tired, weakened voice spoke out as he smiled one last time at his younger brother. Blood dripping down the sides of his mouth, his ravaged face grinning just for him. His fingers slipped down Sasuke's face, leaving a trail of blood on him, before Itachi fell, face first into the stone wall and then his body fell next to his brother's feet, his life extinguished. He was gone. This was really it._

* * *

_The masked man, who called himself Madara Uchiha, had just finished relaying the entire truth to Sasuke, as the young man had been treated for his wounds and was in the process of recovering. At one point, he had tied him up when Sasuke furiously refused to believe anything that Madara was telling him about Itachi was the truth. He couldn't believe it to be the truth. Why? How? As the masked man undid the ropes, Sasuke's hand slumped to the ground, limp and he stared downward, unable to face this Madara person as he continued with his story._

_"Do you understand what that means?" The masked form questioned the young Uchiha. "To him your life was even more precious to him than the village. Until the moment of his death. No, even after he died. It was all for you. To confer on you new powers. By allowing you to defeat him, he had avenged the Uchiha Clan. He made you the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village. Ravaged by illness, painfully aware of his impending death, he forcefully prolonged his life with medication. All for the sake of his beloved little brother. Because he had to fight you and die in your presence. For the peace of the Hidden Leaf Village and most of all for you, Sasuke Uchiha. He wanted to die being known as a criminal and a traitor. He accepted disgrace in the place of honor, and hatred in the place of love, and yet... Itachi still died with a smile on his face. He bequeathed to you the Uchiha name, still fooling you to the very end." _

_Sasuke stood on the rocks near the ocean's shore, allowing the ocean spray and waves to splash on him, staring out into the red and orange sunset filling the sky. His memories fell back to times of his childhood, when Itachi would come home from school and they would spend their afternoons playing together. He remembered the hide and seek game, where Itachi tricked him using a clone jutsu, and being so excited about the idea of Itachi teaching it to him. He thought about the days they spent training and learning together. He remembered falling down and twisting his ankle and his older brother picking him up and carrying him home piggyback. _

_He remembered wondering why Itachi began treating him like a pest, and his big brother telling him he'd always be there for him, even if it was just an obstacle for him to overcome, even Sasuke did hate him, because that's what big brothers were for. All of the memories had flashed before his eyes, one right after the other, as the heavily realization of everything that Itachi sacrificed for him and for the village, settled over him, and he could no longer hold back the years worth tears. He cried for his brother, standing on that rock, not caring if Taka were surrounding him or not. Nothing could ease his suffering. Nothing would fill the void, the loss of his brother that Itachi had left. His grief at losing him was deeper beyond anyone's capability of understanding, inconsolably so._

* * *

Sasuke had stopped talking now, turning his head away from Sarada and Sakura, unable to continue speaking anymore. His chest was clenching painfully, his throat tightening as attempted to swallow back the emotions and the lump in his throat.

"So, Uncle Itachi killed our entire clan," Sarada repeatedly gravely, gazing at her Uncle's headstone in front of her.

"Sometimes, ninja are charged with orders that require to them to do things such as that. They have to make terrible choices through no fault of their own and it was the same for your Uncle Itachi," Sakura began to explain, and Sarada nodded her head, interrupting.

"I know, Mama. I know why Uncle Itachi did what he did, and that was to save Papa's life. I understand that. I don't hate Uncle Itachi. I love Uncle Itachi," Sarada gazed upward at her parents, her onyx eyes sparkling and a sweet smile on her face. "And I'm glad he saved Papa. Because if Papa weren't here, I wouldn't be here either. Uncle Itachi is a true hero, and I hope the whole world knows the truth about him and what he did for us."

Sasuke couldn't bear to look at his daughter as the relief overtook him, some of the weight lifting off of his shoulders, and he slumped onto his knees. Sarada stood up on her feet and began walking toward her father. Sakura could feel Sasuke's shoulders begin to tremble underneath her hands, which were now both placed on him. He was so frightened by the idea that Sarada could end up despising the entire Uchiha Clan as well as Itachi and maybe even himself, but she didn't. She had accepted what happened, her love greater than any hatred could allow and he could easily see that. She was a true Uchiha, unbound by curses, and filled with an overwhelming love that he wanted to scoop his daughter up into his arms and hold onto her, and he would have, if his vision weren't becoming increasingly distorted by the burning wetness sneaking up into his eyes. He discreetly tried to hide this from his daughter, but Sarada was a sharp one indeed. She stood in front of her father and put both of her small hands on the sides of his face.

"Papa? It's okay if you need to cry. I don't mind. It's not a bad thing. Uncle Itachi told me that. He said it was okay. Especially if we miss someone who's already gone. I promise I won't tell anyone. If Uncle Itachi said it's okay, then it's okay." She let go of Sasuke's face who's mismatched eyes were staring straight into his daughter's honest and sincere ones, and just those few words nearly sent him straight over the edge. He could hear the soft sobs now from his wife coming from behind him, and he knew Sakura was crying for the same reason he was about to. Sarada moved back toward Mikoto's grave and sat next to it, staring down at the dirt ground below them, still holding the flowers in her hand.

And so Sasuke allowed himself this moment of vulnerability, something he hadn't done in years, not since his little girl had been born and he cried, hard, kneeling in front of Itachi's grave, his hands digging in the dirt, body shaking with silent sobbing and Sarada watched as each tear fell from her father's eyes and landed on the dirt ground, dissolving into damp patches underneath him. Sarada took this moment to lay one flower next to each gravestone for her deceased family.

Sakura had now crouched down next to him, both of her arms around him and holding him close, his head tucked under her chin. She knew how hard this had been for him, how hard it was to tell his daughter the truth, but the relief that Sarada accepted everything that had happened, with no change in her heart, was what had put this strong, taciturn Uchiha into the emotional state he was currently in.

It was her overwhelming understanding and love, just like her mother had for him, which was what moved Sasuke to tears. It was that overwhelming understanding and love for a brother that Naruto had for him as well that had once did the same thing to him, and even though at times he felt he didn't deserve anyone's forgiveness or love, he was beyond grateful he had what he did with Sakura, Sarada, as well as his bond of friendship and brotherhood with Naruto. After a bit, Sasuke felt his tears slowing and his breathing calming. He regained his composure for the sake of his daughter and his wife, as well as his own dignity, but it was just something that couldn't be helped.

He raised his head as Sakura pulled back from him and looked over at his little girl who'd sat in silence, watching her parents through their moment mixed with grief and relief, eyes dry and very patient. "Sarada, did you know that sometimes you remind me of your Uncle Itachi? You're just as gentle as he is, and you're very wise for such a young age. You're understanding like him as well. If your Uncle Itachi were here right now, he would be so proud of you," Sasuke reached out and poked her gently on the forehead.

"Papa? Uncle Itachi did that to me when I was sleeping, and he said he used to do it to you too? Why do you guys do that?" Sarada asked him, rubbing her forehead where Sasuke had poked her. Sasuke reached his hands out and pulled his little Uchiha girl close to him.

"It was something Itachi always used to do to me when we were growing up. It was how your uncle expressed his affection toward me as my older brother. To Itachi, that was ultimate expression of love. That was his way of showing me that he loved me. There are only two people in this whole world that I ever poked in the forehead like Itachi did for me, and that's you and your Mama," Sasuke explained, with Sarada now sitting on his knee.

"Tch, well I know that, Papa," the little girl began indignantly and she reached up to her father's forehead with her own, two fingers and poked him right back. "That's because we are the only two people that you truly love with all your heart, just like Uncle Itachi truly loved you." she stated smartly, folding her arms, and nodding her head, with that crooked grin on her face, exactly like her father's crooked, half smile.

Sasuke just smiled at his little girl and scooped her up into his arms. "That's right. Now, I think it's time to head back. The sun is starting to set. We've been out here all day, and I'm sure you're ready for some dinner."

"Yes! I'm starving! Let's go home!"

Sakura took Sasuke's hand in hers and the three of them walked out of the cemetery, Sarada held in one of Sasuke's arms. Sakura on the other side of Sasuke, as the twosome walked hand in hand.

"Oh, Mama. Before I forget. I heard Papa telling Uncle Itachi that we scare him sometimes!" Sarada piped up on their walk back.

"Wha- Sarada!" Sasuke stammered, staring at his grinning little girl.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Sakura teased, bumping shoulders with her husband. "We'll have to remember that for the future."

Sasuke groaned loudly as his two Uchiha girls, wife and daughter, laughed together, almost plottingly and sinisterly. If only he'd known Sarada had been back there, he never would have said anything. He would never live this down.

"Oh and Papa? One more thing," Sarada began. Sasuke started to groan. "No don't worry! It's not bad! I have a message for you from Grandpa Fugaku. He said to tell you 'well done, my son. I'm very proud of you' and that's it."

Sasuke froze for a moment, holding his breath at those words. Maybe they really had been to see Sarada in her dreams. Maybe it was true they had really been there, and if so, he was grateful that his daughter got to have at least a small semblance of time with them. He turned his gaze up to the setting sun in the sky. "Thank you." Was all he said.

The Uchiha family made their way down the streets of Konoha with Sakura and Sarada teasing and prodding the beloved husband and father, toward home with a brilliantly pink and orange sunset washing over them. 

* * *

Author's Note:

This turned out to be such a long story, that instead of making it a oneshot, I made it a two-part. This is me touching on Sarada learning the entire truth about her Uncle Itachi and why she never got to meet her family. I hope I did okay on this and I hope that you all enjoy reading it.


End file.
